A Curses Memory
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: “Why is it strange?” The boy shrugged his wide shoulders. “Well I don’t know. Maybe because the Uchiha line was destroyed five thousand years ago.” Sasuke began to sweat, his head ached and his eyes seemed to blur...SasukeHina Reincarnation
1. Chapter 1

A Curses Memory

_AU_

_March 23_

_(Past)_

"_X? What was that light?" A voice calls out to me from the darkness. I want to open my eyes but I can't. "X-01 can you hear me?"_

_I still cant open my eyes. The woman's voice, nurse Judoka, I assume, was sitting by my side like she has for these many years. She seems worried._

"_S…Sa…ke…U…i…ha"_

"_Sa-ke? U-I-Ha?"_

_I want to shake my head, bite my tongue, I want to lash out to Judoka but I cant._

_"Nurse Judoka, is there something wrong with X-01?"_

_"He has overexerted himself in today's training."_

_Training? Is that what they call it? The fighting, the probing, the blood tests?_

_"I see."_

_It was then I realized that I had to get out. I summoned as much energy around me as I could releasing it all and then there was warmth. When I finally opened my eyes, everyone, including Judoka, was dead._

_"Where am I?"_

_And I could remember nothing except one name._

_March 23_

_(Present time) _

"Thirty years ago I was just a normal kid. A normal kid with amnesia, if that is considered normal, a normal kid in a normal highly guarded facility with normal teenage problems. But at this moment I realize that I'm not so normal." The dark haired man looked down at his pale hands, holding onto an old medical tag, burnt and almost black. "Do I look normal to you?"

His black eyes looked up at the blue eyes of the young boy whom had been following him around. The boy was wearing an old blue and black sweater, to hide his tanned skin from the harsh wind, while a hood hid a mass of blonde almost yellow hair.

"You look normal I guess…for a girl who's over thirty years old anyway."

"Hn."

The boy plopped against the wall beside the man, sliding down to a sitting position, mimicking the older man. With one knee drawn toward his chest and the other just lying limp on the dirty street.

"So mister, what's the name you remember anyway? Is it yours?"

"I don't know."

The bow shook his head.

"What do ya mean ya don't know? Psh! How old are ya anyway?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm here to find someone."

"Well…what's the name?" The boy asked. "We'll use it for you."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

The boy said the name a few times, testing it.

"Sasuke? I like Teme more but Sasuke-Bastard will do."

Sasuke stared at the boy for a moment, a glimmer, a memory there for only a moment then vanished.

"You have whiskered cheeks?"

The boy nodded.

"Yup It's in the genes of an Uzumaki!"

"Uzumaki? Why does that sound familiar?"

The boy shrugged.

"Well, my ancestor was the greatest Hokage in Konoha-but that was like a bazillion years ago! When Ninja's were still around instead of the AFA!"

"**AFA**?"

"**A**rmed **F**orces **A**ffiliation. They've completely taken over Konoha. If only the Armada hadn't been dispatched to Suna…_grrr_…and my grandfather Hideo Uzumaki's mayor of the city and can't do a damn thing." The boy's face darkened. "It makes me so **MAD**!"

Sasuke watched the boy's frustration. So familiar with the child yet not knowing exactly why. He pushed a few blonde strands from the boys eyes and stared deeply into them.

"Tell me about AFA and the Armada…I'm curious now."

"Ok." The boy simply said. "It'd be better if we go underground. My buddy is better at explaining this then me and the Hunters will be out soon."

"Hunters?"

"Yeah. They hunt for vagabonds like you and me, looking to put them into the academy or something."

"Academy?"

"Yeah, they train soldiers. That's cool I guess but I wanna be in the Armada…as dorky as that sounds."

The boy stood, Sasuke did the same, and both wandered about the alley until they found a metal hole in the back alley way. He tapped on it three times.

"What's the password?" Someone said from underneath.

"STARS"

A moment later it opened and the boy jumped in, Sasuke following.

"Who this person?" A boy with shaggy dark hair asked. He had a scar across his nose and left cheek. His thick wool clothes looked horribly dirty. "He seems troublesome."

"He aint. His names Sasuke Uchiha, and he wants to be of use for our noble cause! That's great, right Kyo?"

The bored expression on the other boys face faltered for only a moment.

"Right. Well, Kyu-ya better watch out for him, Neji's gonna be pissed."

A throbbing pain flashed through Sasuke.

"Neji?"

Kyo lifted a brow.

"You know Neji? How? He doesn't take to adults."

"Adults?"

Kyu and Kyo nodded.

"Yeah. Oh you must've confused him with his father. **THIS** Neji is Neji Hyuuga the _fourth_ you must mean the _third_."

"I…guess."

The three walked down the dirty sewer, and Sasuke couldn't help but think that they reminded him a snakes tunnel beneath the ground.

He shivered.

"Who the hell is this?"

Sasuke's thoughts were turned to a young man with brown hair shorn to his shoulders. His one good eyes, white as the other only lacking the filmed over quality of the left on. He was tall, almost Sasuke's height and wore a large coat and thick boots with his dark pant legs tucked in them. His shirts was a blood red.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha?"

Kyu stood beside him with a smile on his face, addressing the one eyes boy.

"He saved me from the Hunter Dog a while ago." He said, patting Sasuke's arm. "He's got amnesia from what it sounds like, is strong and quiet."

There was a collective mumbling from the rest of the children in the large dark room. Sasuke notice, eerily that it had once been an active subway about a few hundreds of years before when they had use for them.

"An Uchiha? Here of all places?" The boy said. He turned his head, staring the Kyu then to Kyo. The boy just shrugged saying the word Troublesome.

"Why is it strange?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah Neji? Why is it?" Kyu asked, curious now. He cocked his head to the side.

The boy, Neji, shrugged his wide shoulders.

"Well I don't know. Maybe because the Uchiha line was destroyed five thousand years ago."

Sasuke began to sweat, his head ached and his eyes seemed to blur.

"H-how do you know this to be true?"

Neji smirked.

"Because my ancestor, Neji Hyuuga of the once proud Hyuuga family, killed the very last one."

Sasuke saw black and fell numbly.

_'Sasuke!'_

"Na-ruto!"

_Sera: Hehehe…oh I'm so bad._

_Naruto: **FINISH YOUR OTHER WORKS!**_

_Sera: Um._

_Sasuke:…I'm so **not** talking to you._


	2. Chapter 2

A Curses Memory

_AU_

_March 23_

_Academy Graduation_

_"Sasuke!!!! Sasuke baby!" A girl with long blond hair in a high ponytail. She waves her arms back and forth, though I ignore it like usual. I stalk towards the road, passing proud parents with their children, new Genin, new ninja._

_I touch, lightly, my newly acquired forehead protector it's presence more foreboding then exciting. Yes, I was a step closer to my goal, however, looking at this from another point of view, it was a step closer to being a killer._

_BANG!_

_"Hey you! Idiot boy!"_

_I try to distinguish the voice, only to look up and realize the chump was standing with his back against the sun, the rays from said sun peaking past his head almost blinding me._

_"What is your problem?"_

_"I'll tell you what my problem is!" The idiot began. "Idiot Pretty Boys who think their better then everyone else!"_

_The Idiot stalks by me, and after getting up and look in his direction, I realize who it was._

_The only one not to graduate._

_Naruto Uzumaki._

(Present)

"Hey Girl! Get your ass up!"

Sasuke cracked open his eyes to see blue.

"Naruto?"

He lifted a brow.

"Naruto? Like ramen?"

The lazy boy from earlier pipes up from beside him.

"I told you he was troublesome. Screaming like that…and what the hell is a Orochimaru?"

Sasuke rubbed his eyes.

"How long have I been out? And I'm not a girl."

Kyu rolls his eyes, scratching a whiskered cheek.

"Well, like two days at least. Neji and Yume have been taking care of you."

At the sound of Neji's name, Sasuke's eyes whipped around to see one blind eyes staring at him.

Neji Hyuuga was leaning against a small crib like bed where a small infant whaled.

"Stop staring at my eye, Uchiha." He said lifting his head. He turned to Sasuke, and for the first time since he came, he was truly terrified of the boy. "You're finally awake."

Sasuke nodded. Sitting up, noticing for the first time that the boy's dark coat was draped over him like a blanket.

"Who's baby?"

Neji shrugged.

"Dunno, found it in a dumpster a month ago."

Sasuke breathed deeply, letting all the sounds and smells become familiar.

"Who primarily takes care of it?"

Kyu patted Sasuke shoulder.

"Well we all do but it's mostly Neji's sister, Yume who does."

"Yume?"

Neji chuckled, plucking a toothpick between his pale lips.

"Yeah, Yume's always doting on the whaling monster, that's why we named him Dot."

"Dot?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded, but before he could answer a girl with long blue black hair and a brown dress appeared from behind a thick grey curtain. She was holding an ancient looking bottle. Her white eyes, like Neji's good one, was glimmering with worry as she made her way to the makeshift crib and fed the whaling child.

"It's ok Dot!" She picked up the child rocking him. "Neji…brother, Dot's got a fever!"

Neji's good eyes focused on her, a streak of worry passing through his good eye for an instant.

"How bad?"

She bit her lip.

"Bad…just like Josey!"

While they were fussing over the sick child, Sasuke let his eyes roam about the abandoned station. There was flattened cardboard covered with dirty sheets, children no older the seven were lying on similar "beds" fast asleep as the older children were sharpening tools and eating stale bread and drinking coffee from old cans.

"They're homeless."

"Well yeah." Kyu said from beside Sasuke. He leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder and yawned. "but it's better then living on the surface. Who wants to got to school and be trained to kill people? 'sides, we're only here until the Armada comes back."

Sasuke nodded.

"How are the Armada and AFA different?"

Kyu rolled his eyes.

"The Armada are Konoha's defense while the AFA are hired guns, hired by Mizuki-Corps to do whatever for them."

"Mizuki-Corps?"

"It's a research and bio-engineering facility. That's were they take all the Academy graduates before they officially become AFA members."

Kyo sighed.

"Their just guinea pigs for the man. How troublesome."

"Guinea pigs?"

"Yeah. From what Neji here says. He was taken into the Mizuki-Corps building." Kyo leaned closer. "How do ya think he got blinded in that eye?"

Sasuke nodded, sneaking a glance at the Hyuuga boy.

"See something you like Uchiha?"

"Hn."

Neji walked forward, hands across his chest, staring at the Uchiha.

"You were saying about my blind eye, Kyo Nara?"

Kyo blushed.

"Sorry."

"No, it's no big deal. I'll explain it to the newbie here. They experimented with my Byakugan with some drug. It didn't do anything and I have a blind eye."

Sasuke shuddered at eyes that Neji pointed to.

"Must have been painful."

He nodded.

"Sure way, but that's not the weird part. The weird part is the thing I saw on my escape attempt." Neji smirked. "They had a floating corpse, mummified, completely submerged in this glowing liquid, the thing was twitching."

"But you just said it was a corpse."

Neji nodded.

"It was but it wasn't."

Sasuke lifted a brow.

"What?"

"The second I broke the glass to set the poor bastard free it dissolved then this was left." He pulled a round orb out of his pocket. It was clear, with three marking inside. Familiar markings that made Sasuke's hand touch the nape of his neck, as though searching for something.

"The cursed sea?" He said unsure of himself.

Neji nodded.

"Precisely, Sasuke." Neji crossed his arms. "So you're the sea demon that they have been searching for?"

"Sea Demon?"

He nodded.

"I searched through many documents."

Sasuke couldn't speak. It was all too much. The dreams that felt real, the real that felt like dreams. Which did he truly belong to?

Neji seemed to read his mind and smiled, almost sadly.

"Oh and Naruto is Kyu's ancestor, but I figured that you already guessed that."

_Sera: What's going on? **HAHAHAHA** Review and I'll keep going. That's the only way I will do it!_

_Sasuke: This makes no sense._

_Sera: Oh it will…it will._

_Sasuke:..._


End file.
